Loren Soth
Role Play description Born the illegitimate son of Hugh Mortimer and Mary Soth in 1434, Loren's life has been one of trials and tribulations. As a young boy he never knew his father, the man's identity was kept from him until much later. When he was 10, while on a fishing trip a sudden squall overturned the fishing vessel he was on. Only Loren survived by holding to a small piece what was left of the craft. The next morning he was found and brought before the town's healer. For 6 days Loren never opened his eyes. Then one clear morning he awoke. Though he was never the same again. For two years Loren strode through life, lost and dismayed. Not once did he smile or laugh. His eyes always had a far away look to them, as though he was seeing something no one else could. His mother was distraught and sought help from anyone she could find. One day an old lady took one look at Loren and told his mother that Loren had lost a piece of his soul, that he was not whole. She warned the small family that Loren could at any moment be taken over by a restless spirit. Mary, unable to see her only son this way sought out Hugh and pleaded with him to guide the child, to show him the way to live and behave. Loren was 14. At the age of 15 Loren was asked by Hugh to take two charges and watch, care and protect them. They were Gina and Cikaya. Unbeknownest to him, these were his cousins, who's parents had been killed in a violent robbery. Loren tried, but being so young he became overbearing and controlling, causing first Cikaya and later Gina to run away. Shamed at his inability to watch them he also ran, fleeing the wrath of Hugh. For almost 5 years he continued to run and make his way across the country of England. Working to feed himself and get by, he drifted from town to town, never setting roots or staying in one place for too long. One day while walking along the road, just before his 20th birthday, he by chance met a lovely and caring lady, Colleen. For some reason she saw past his cold facade and after a short but passionate romance, they wed. Loren had finally found his home. They settled into a small cottage and set to making a home. Within a year, they were blessed with a healthy boy, William. Life was good for the new family. One day, Loren went into to town to get a new axe and some supplies for the home. Have purchased the goods, he started home. As he approached the quaint house, he saw a column of smoke rising from the direction of his home. Breaking into a run, he covered the last couple of miles quickly, but not quick enough. As he came to the clearing, he could hear the pained screams of his wife and child as they were trapped in the house. As he ran towards the house, the roof collapsed, silencing the terrible screams from within the house. Overcome with grief, Loren staggered away, only to collapse on the edge of the nearby forest. There his life changed forever. While unconscious he was visited with a terrible dream. A large, vicious knight was chasing him. Covered in blacken armour, his eyes aglow with red flames, the knight reached for Loren, his gauntlets stretched wide to grasp him. Loren ran in his dream. The knight followed. Just as he was about to be caught, Loren awoke, jumping violently from his dream. Looking at the now smouldering ruins, he began to weep for his family and his failure once again. Rage and disgust filled him. He stood, swearing to himself that he would make a successful man of him self. Taking the last of the meager possessions he had he went to the local merchant, sold them all for 50 pounds and 2 loaves of bread, and proceeded to find a new town to begin again. He came upon Coventry. The dreams stayed with him. Every night the imposing knight would visit him, always reaching out for him, always just behind him. Loren, unable to comprehend the meaning of the dreams, took to the road to clear his mind. While travelling through Evesham, he by chance met a lady by the name of Spellfire. They quickly became close friends. Having visited the local garrison of the Knights of the Phoenix, Gen Elson, commander of the esteemed group, saw something familiar in him and quickly gathered Loren into the ranks, saying that Loren was a perfect resemblance of one who had been before. He was given the rank of General, the rank previously held by this other man, and asked to lead the KOP. Shocked but honored, Loren saw this as a chance to redeem himself and quickly jumped at the chance. The days passed quickly, Loren now had a wheat field and a new house, a following of loyal and brave knights and his self respect was returning. While coming back from a relief mission, chance once again shone on him. A rider brought with him a message from Hugh. In the letter Hugh asked for Loren to return home and take the mantle of reuniting his now lost family, the Mortimers. Unable to figure out his first move he went to his friend Spellfire, only to find out they were family!! They quickly went out in search of the family, finding more and more as time went on. All the while, the dreams became worse. The frightening knight always got closer and closer. Loren began to lose touch with all that was real. While returning home one day, he passed through Brimingham and was fortunate enough to meet the Regent, Her Royal Highness, Brianna Tudor. A friendly and compassionate person, she talked at length with Loren. He asked her about his dreams, about what they could mean. She became distant. Almost as though she was lost in thought. She told him a tale of a Knight, Raythouse. The man she described was the one in the dream. Now frightened beyond belief, lost in his own delusional world of ghosts and terror, he resigned from the KOP to seek out his fortune on the road, to find out who he was and where he was meant to be. As soon as the resignation was sent, Loren felt a small amount of pressure fall from his shoulders. The dreams became......different. no longer was the Knight chasing him. Now he only stood, his arms crossed and his head tilted a little to the side. He never moved. Taking this as a good sign, Loren left Coventry and took to the road, some where out there was his destiny and he was going to find it, no matter what it may be....... While on the road word came him of a newly formed town, nay, a country, far to the north. Knowing that this will provide a great chance to make a place for himself and put behind him all the ghosts of the past, he quickly moved to Drummore in Scotland. Having a few pounds saved he realized a long time dream of opening a tavern for himself, the first privately own one in the fledgling town, The Sea Side Inn. His life began to settle. As time passed Loren kept busy. The Royal Scottish Army has been set up, with a large company of loyal and brave troops from each town. Loren, as usual has had to take a step back from his duties, time is not letting him dedicate himself to the level that is needed. Now he remains in Drummore, tending his tavern, harvesting his fields, and helping the community in anyway he can. Despite the constant rumors that have followed him to Scotland, Loren has possibly found someone who can keep him in check. He has yet to approach her with this revelation, but hope is on his side and only time will tell. Well time has told her tale, and to the joy of Loren, the lady that caught his eye has returned the affection he feels for her. His life is settling down now and the task of establishing the colony of Drummore is coming along nicely. He spends his days fishing or working odd jobs around the town. His evenings are spent by Ozoz's side, the warmth of the fire keeping the damp chill away. Word has reached him of terrible events from England. One of his close friends is feared dead in a battle in Chester. Loren is shaken by this news and waits anxiously for more information from England. Cold blows the wind that carries the tidings of war. The war is over, and those he thought lost are well. A few of his friends were injured badly, but they have come back to health once more. Loren is content with this news. The Sea Side Inn burned to the ground after a night of rather intense night of partying. Sadly with Ozoz having moved to Muirkirk he sees no reason to reconstruct the establishment. Then nights are long and lonely with Ozoz gone, Loren walks his way through his days in a daze, empty. He looks forward to the time when once again they will stand side by side. On a good note the tavern has helped Loren become a professional, a butcher to be exact. With this new profession he has decided to raise pigs and have a reasonable supply of meat for his shop. Excited and anxious, he has begun the work in the shop with great vigor. Ozoz has returned to Loren. They have reunited again in Wigtown and are now happily on their way back to Drmmore. Again Loren walks with a light spring in his step and a smile on his face. Loren, with Ozoz at his side, has experienced how desperate he is without her with him. Therefore, after much deliberation has decided to ask Ozoz to be his wife. She has accepted and they are now to be wed. The date has yet to be set, but they are both happy and working now towards common goals. Shortly after the joyous event of the engagement, a tragedy has happened. Iubar, Loren close friend and Clan member, has taken his own life. Shocked beyond words Loren has taken the lead as the Clan Chief of Munro and is working towards establishing the clan as a major part of the Scottish world. He has sworn to bring Munro to the highest point but not to betray the ideals that Munro stand for. Loren's plate is becoming full now and he is drawn in many ways, something soon must be done to maintain his level of dedication, what that will be remains to be seen. As the Chief of Munro things are good, the member numbers have increased and the activity level has increased. Thing are well now. His time on Council has opened his eyes to the life a political individual takes on himself and has realized it is not his way of doing things. He has resolved to step away from the political arena permanently and do what he has always loved, protecting those who need or can't do so themselves. After his time in the political arena he has been promoted to the position of Field Marshall of the RSA. A position of great responsibility, he is honored and surprised at the show of support of those he has always respected and worked with. He is settling in to the position and is making every effort to do his very best. A rift in the halls of Munro sees Loren leaving the hall he so long called home. He refuses to talk about the events that led to his departure, but he is troubled and visibly shaken. Ozoz stays by his side and is a constant ray of hope in this bleak time. Loren has spent much time in the halls of records searching for a piece of his past. Luckily a chance happenstance has lead him to find that his mother was a captured Gunn from so long ago. In his search he has also found he has family in Scotland, and together with Lucas, and a close friend Mordrag, they are resurrecting the Gunn Clan. The work is hard but worthy. A close group of worthy friends have offered their help in this task and the future now looks brighter than ever. Loren still waits patiently for the day he and Ozoz can finally be married. Ever the traveller, Loren has moved on to the fine County of Glasgow, to Lanark, to settle down for a while. When he arrives there he finds that his good friend Hypno has fallen ill and stayed behind in Galloway. Having put forth his name for the initial County Council, Loren is suddenly thrust into the position of Duke. A little overwhelmed, Loren settles in to set the County on the right path. This of course pushes back the long awaited wedding of Ozoz and himself. A decree from the King of Scotland, King James II, has place Her Majesty Seer in the position of Regent of Scotland. Loren has been approached by this regal lady to serve as an advisor. Shocked and taken back that his opinion would count for so much, Loren has agreed to help with this task with hopes and dreams of a truly united Scotland. Trouble abounds in Glasgow!! Loren's one time friend and respected military man, Julius Octavius, has attepmted to form a rouge army within the borders of Glasgow. Though it hurts him terribly, Loren knows he must stand firm in his resolve and push forth the criminal charges of Disturbing the Peace. Loren is torn at this decision, but knows that the council must stand firm with the law. With this proclamation, Loren steps down as Field Marshall of the RSA amid vast controvesy, and to the dismay of those closest to him. He feels this is the best step for both the RSA and the County of Glasgow. Already, dark clouds are forming on the distant horizion. The Regent is in place now, and the country is slowing drifting apart in the support of the proclaimed Regent. Loren, on the side of the Regency, is at odds with most of his friends, and trouble brews, but what he will not speak of. Loren is trying to create a common ground where all can accept the proclaimation, but he is being met with much animosity from all sides. For the first time in his life, Loren has doubts as to who and where his allegience should lay. Loren is constantly troubled and begins to turn deeper to the bottle for peace. His face is almost always a scowl now as he is confronted not by his friends and close working relations, but by his own inner self. Deep within him, something has awoken and calls, ever so slightly, for him to pay attention. The bottle subdues the voice. (This is constantly being updated) Military History *Ex General of the Knights of the Phoenix *Ex Field Marshall of the Royal Scottish Army Political History *One term Sergeant of Galloway *One term appointed, one term elected Count of Glasgow Family and Marital Status Loren is one of the 2 Clan Elders of Clan Gunn and a member of the English Mortimer family. Disappearance In May 1456, Loren disappeared without a trace, and there has still been no word of his whereabouts to his friends and family. His loss is deeply mourned.. Category:People